


Coming to a Compromise

by LivinTheCoffeeLife



Series: Badromantics oneshots bc why not [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Rimming, porn basically, sorry i suck at dirty talk even though I live for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinTheCoffeeLife/pseuds/LivinTheCoffeeLife
Summary: Once again I asked for a prompt from BadRomantic and once again I received a good one.WashKingBurr:Washington and King George are rival business owners and they dont agree on much but they do agree that their business lawyer Aaron Burr is looking rather dashing todayEnjoy





	Coming to a Compromise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadRomantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadRomantic/gifts).



> Follow me on tumblr @livinthecoffeelife

"You two have got to come to an agreement within the next few hours. I will be in my main office, please inform me when you two are ready to talk." Aaron Burr stood from his chair and bent over to grab his briefcase from the floor. He was unaware of two sets of eyes watching his every move.

George Washington and George King watched silently as the beautiful body of Aaron Burr exited the room. "Listen Washington, I hate you but if we have to come to an agreement I'm willing to give you 20% of the area my company recently invested in." George King scoffed at his own words.

"I deserve to have more land than that, my company was there first. You can't just take things." King rolled his eyes at Washington. "And stop watching Mr. Burr like some kind of predator. I'm amazed he hasn't kicked you out yet on a sexual harrassment charge." Washington turned his head so he didn't even have to look in King's direction.

"A sexual harrassment charge! Me?! It's you who would be charged with that! Don't think I didn't see how you watched his every move. You looked at him like he's some kind of five star meal!" King stood from his chair angrily. Washington was up and they were in each other's faces.

God Washington hated this pretentious ass. And boy did King hate Washington's self righteous attitude. "Look I'm not giving you any of my land. It's mine. And so is Mr. Burr. You should quit while you're ahead." Washington glared at King's slightly lower frame. Now that he really look King was only two or three inches shorter than himself.

"Yours?! Burr isn't yours. He's mine. And you can't have him." King's gaze darkened and he had no intention of stepping down.

Washington stood for a moment before calming himself with an amazing idea. He looked at King closer. He certainly wasn't ugly. Now if only he could get him to agree. Washington's eyes were alight with a devious plan for their dear Aaron Burr.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•

Aaron walked into the room he had left Mr. Washington and King in. He had a bad feeling about this. Those two were at each other's throats even on a good day.

He was pleasantly surprised to see them both sitting civilly together. "So am I to assume you two came to an agreement on something." Aaron said with a charming smile.

"Yes. I do believe we've agreed on something." King stood from his chair and walked slowly over to Aaron. His sultry gaze met Aaron's eyes. Burr turned his head when he heard the click of the door locking. His eyes became wide as Washington was suddenly right behind him. He was trapped between two tall, hard bodies.

Aaron took a deep breath. "Um, sirs what exactly do you think you are doing? I thought you said you had come to an agreement. If you would please step away from me and take a seat we can discuss these legal matters." Aaron sounded calm but he was already panicky. Whatever was happening was not going to be good. He had never seen King and Washington go more than a few minutes without spewing hateful words toward each other.

"You see my dear Aaron, you are what we've agreed upon." Aaron shivered as Washington whispered into his ear. King had his arms wrapped around Aaron's waist with Washington's. Aaron was unable to move much aside from his head. Aaron's mouth was abruptly kissed by King and Aaron couldn't do much more than open it in shock.

King's tongue plunged into his mouth at the first opportunity. Aaron moaned at the feeling. Not only was his mouth being ravenged, he could feel Washington's hands rubbing his sides and a skilled pair of lips on his neck.

Aaron's mouth was released for breath and Aaron quickly tried to speak. "Please sirs, this is very unprofessional and-" he was cut off by his own squeaking as a hand went down the back of his pants and gripped his ass.

"Cute." Aaron's face was a dark red. He wanted to make them stop but he also really wanted them to keep going. Washington reached around and grabbed Aaron's cock through his slacks. Burr moaned loudly and wiggles his hips to try and get some friction.

"Ah ah ah darling. Just let us do the work." Aaron felt King start to take off his tie. His hands were grabbed and tied tightly enough by the tie that he couldn't slip them out.

"Sir what are you going to do?" Washington chuckled from behind him, a hand slowly popping the button of his slacks open and pushing them down his legs.

"Aaron darling, I never took you for being slow. But if you must know, Mr. King and I have decided that we can share. We can't share properties and buildings. But we can share you, our lovely little lawyer." Aaron felt a warm hand slide under his shirt and go up his chest. Another pair of hands were on his thighs, slowly going up and down and occasionally traveling to his ass.

Aaron soon felt the bodies around him move slightly. He yelped as his own body was lifted from the ground and sat on the big mahogany table. Unbeknownst to Aaron, Washington and King were greeted with quite the sight.

Aaron laid on his back, his head would've been off the table side if he hadn't been holding it up to look at them, his legs slightly pulled together, pants and boxers around his ankles. His suit jacket was gone, but his white dress shirt was slightly unbuttoned around the collar. His hands on his chest, tied together with a sliver and black striped tie, neck already full of hickeys and mouth open, drool slightly coming of his kiss bruised lips. His face was a wonderful shade of red and his eyes closed slightly in lust and pleasure.

It was a dream come true right in front of them. Washington took a deep breath and looked at King who's eyes were glazed over in exaltation.

"Please." The indecent plea brought both King and Washington from their thoughts and they both moved to Aaron quickly. King settled himself between Aaron's legs while Washington walked around the table and pushed his hips near Aaron's head.

"Now baby, would you be willing to take my cock in your mouth?" Washington put his hand on Aaron's warm cheek.

"Please, I want it." Aaron had already taken to a state of begging. Aaron felt Washington's hands move from his face and he saw his slacks being undone out of the corner of his eyes.

Aaron gave a slight jolt when he felt teeth nip lightly at the skin of his inner thigh. "I hope you know I'm going to eat you out love." That was all the warning King gave Aaron before getting to work. Aaron shivered and whined throatily. It felt so good. He hadn't been eaten out in a few years at least. He usually ended up topping when it came to his partners because they just thought he was a natural top. He didn't have a problem with it, but personally Aaron preferred to be the one get fucked.

He didn't have much more time to think because his face was grabbed and Washington's length was placed near his lips. Aaron opened his mouth expectantly and was pleased when the warm weight settled in his mouth. He gave a small hum around the cock and was rewarded with a breathy moan.

Aaron gave himself a quick prayer and then tried to swallow around the cock. He had a gag reflex and it would really suck if he threw up right now. Aaron guessed the weird kinda upside down but not really angle helped.

Aaron was happily sucking and getting pleasured when Washington stopped his movements. "I'm going to fuck your mouth." That was all the warning he apparently got before his face was being pounded. He gagged a few times and felt drool and spit dripping on his face. It was gross but he didn't particularly care at the moment.

Aaron was so distracted by the face fucking that he didn't notice that King had slowly gotten three fingers inside of him.

King always had lube on him, condoms too. It was his philosophy, that as an attractive man, he never knew when an opportunity would strike. At times like this, he was glad he carried this stuff with him. King stood up and rolled a condom onto his stiff length. He was so ready to pound Aaron's tight ass.

He poured some lube on his hand and gave himself a good few strokes. He then lined himself up and slowly inched his way in. Aaron was writhing on the table for them. He was beautiful. A cock in his mouth and one in his hole.

"Such a good boy for us. So good." King pounded into the tight hole in rhythm with Washington. Washington suddenly pulled out. Aaron could feel his body thrumming with adrenaline. He gave a loud whine at the loss of Washington.

"You really are such a good boy." Washington gave Aaron a look he couldn't quite place before facing King. "Switch me." It was more of a demand than a request and King shrugged his shoulders before pulling out. Aaron shuddered and moaned. King's cock had ran over that one spot inside of him when pulling out. He had been hitting it with every thrust but the slow drag was almost painful.

"I've been wanting to try that pretty mouth anyways." King slapped Aaron's thigh hard enough to just leave a bit of red before he switched sides with Washington. Aaron's chin was grabbed roughly and a no longer condom covered cock was shoved into his mouth. "I'm not going to go easy either, I'm going to face fuck you until I come down your throat. Do you understand lovely?" Aaron gave an unrecognizable noise of approval before the cock started to move.

He gagged a few times at the rough treatment before his throat gave in and he started to swallow. Aaron felt Washington grip his thighs bruisingly. He was almost pulled onto Washington's dick. It was in him quickly and Aaron screamed around the length in his throat. It felt like he was being ripped in two. But at the same time his prostate was being given so much stimulation. He wanted to come right there. He reached his tied hands toward his own dripping dick.

"No no baby, come untouched. You can do it." Aaron moaned loudly and pulled his hands back up; away from his aching member. Washington wanted him to come untouched and at this point Aaron was about ready to spill. He was suddenly aware of the come being shot down his throat. He swallowed so he wouldn't choke. He wasn't usually big on swallowing cum but there wasn't much he could do about it at the moment.

Washington gave a few more hard thrusts of his hips and then Aaron was coming, screaming his pleasure. Washington came moments after. They all laid there in the room where it happened. Tired, sweaty, and utterly satisfied.

"So gentlemen, I believe this was a successful agreement. Shall we do it again sometime?" King said humorously. Washington gave a chuckle and a nod. They both looked at Aaron.

"Please."


End file.
